


Merlin in the stream

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pencil, Photo editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a homage to Colin's beautiful ears. But then he was Merlin standing in the stream not far away from Camelot and coming a lot. Also, squint and see Arthur watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin in the stream

             

 

 

                 

 


End file.
